Take Me
by Crystilia Aerosine
Summary: As my final surrender, while I lay boneless against him, I whisper softly to my Yami's ear. "Take me." Blood-drinking, heavy yaoi, Tendershipping, lemon, two-shot. Set in episode 199, where Ryou gets taken over by Bakura again inside the church. R
1. Take Me

****

May become a two-shot with lemon if people ask for it. Enjoy.

* * *

**Take Me**

He is sitting on the stairs watching me. He's been here all along, just waiting for me to slip up and give him a chance to get back in. I can't even wonder about how he's corporeal, I just chock it up to his strange ways. "Hello my little Hikari." His voice is as smooth as it was a moment ago, when he had been taunting and luring me here to this damned church. I stumble forward weakly. Why fight anymore? He has me and he knows it. I trip forward into his arms and lie there as he pets me softly. I bury my face into his soft white hair and close my eyes. Ah sweet surrender. He pulls me onto his lap and holds me close, seemingly lovingly. "Shh, just give up." I nod weakly and smile into his hair. He doesn't love me. I'm just the host, a vessel for his soul, a _tool_. "I'll make you a deal, Hikari. Give me your body to use as I please and I will keep you with me for all eternity. I will take care of you, and grant you and your body ageless immortality."

He is the King of Thieves, a skilled liar, but I know he speaks the truth. If I give up, he will keep me with him, probably as his bed whore. I can't fight though, used as a whore or not, I can't live without him. I tried. I went back to "normal" and tried to move on. But I couldn't look at Yugi without deep disgust souring my mouth. No duels excited me like a shadow duel would. I _missed_ my Yami. I started slipping into insanity a long time ago, time to finish the descent. "I'm yours, and you know it." I've been running towards his arms for so long now, it's beautiful to finally be here. I feel him grin against the skin on my neck, and I shudder as his fangs caress my flesh. He slips a hand under my shirt and rubs his hand along my abdomen, where a sudden fire started to burn. His lips trace my throat, and before long, his open mouth finds my collarbone and I groan softly.

I knew what was coming even before he bit down, but still a soft gasp escaped my throat as he sunk his fangs in. He took long gulps of my blood, with me completely lax in his arms. He traced a tongue over the wounds as he pulled away. My eyes were heavy and relaxed as he tilted my chin up to crush our lips together. Blood filled my mouth as he shared his victory with me. I smiled against his lips, perfectly content in my insanity. Why should I fight the darkness, when it's so much sweeter to give in? As my final surrender, while I lay boneless against him, I whisper softly to my Yami's ear. "Take me."


	2. Finish Me

**I was so shocked to see such a rapid and positive response to Take Me. The number of reviews rocketed up within one day, almost past another story which has been online for a month and has several thousand more words. I was excited so I figured an update couldn't hurt. I hope this lives up to what people were looking for! I don't know if I can add much more than this, so for now it will be a two-shot.**

**R&R!**

**

* * *

**

Finish Me

"My pleasure, Hikari." The words are soft and filled with triumph and lust. For a moment we just sit, comfortable now that we have been reunited. My plea, famous last words perhaps, was a double edged sword. He would certainly take my body, as his host, but before that he would toy with me, as his entertainment. His hands start to slide up and down my sides, already having snuck beneath my shirt. I shiver at the contact of his freezing flesh to my heated skin. It doesn't surprise me that he radiates no heat, after all his soul and heart are nothing but frozen blocks coated in malice. His lips suck greedily at the wound he made at my neck, trying to draw some more blood out of me. The blood loss is making me dizzy and giddy, swirling my emotions around in an unstoppable whirlpool. I smile to myself as he backs me up onto the ground, while still sucking at my pulse.

My back makes contact with frigid ground, somewhat wet floorboards. In the same move he pins my hands together above my head with only one of his hands holding them down. I don't fight it, he has whispered to the scattered parts of my psyche that giving up control is much sweeter in the end. His tongue flicks lavishly across the wound. I gasp and plea desperately in all the right places, fueling his desire. He trails his lips up to my mouth, rewarding me once again with a mouthful of my own blood. I moan and drink it happily. It's so very exciting to have him share _anything_, let alone his prize. The taste of blood coats our tongues, such an erotic moment between us. His mouth is open and coaxing me into playing with him. I timidly push my tongue forward, afraid to upset my dear Yami. Just as I start to enjoy the playful kiss, he pulls away with a smug smirk. I whine like he wants me to, he wants to torture me a bit tonight. I must be punished for betraying him.

With his free hand, he explores my clothed chest. His legs are on each side of my hips, for comfort and to tease me with his arousal. He toys with a hardened nipple and I cry out in need. "Poor Hikari, let's strip him so he can enjoy this a bit more." And while his words were still echoing off the walls, he tore my shirt and jacket off. He lifted his hips just enough to remove my pants and boxers. "Ahhhuh…" The cold, damp floor greeted my searing flesh. He sat above me, still completely dressed. My eyes glazed over and shift in and out of focus for a moment. The sensations were nearly too much for my human body. His hand, that pinned my hands above my head, slowly releases them and comes down to my body. I keep my hands up, just as he wants me to. I'm in complete and utter submission. His freezing fingers dance over my pale skin, enjoying my sounds as I try to please him. This is all about him after all.

When he is sufficiently pleased with my reactions, he lifts his hands and removes the billowing black leather coat. It falls to the floor and his leg shifts out to kick it across the room. His shirt is identical to the one I was just wearing, but I don't ponder it too much as it also gets flung away. My eyes widen in lust and need when I lay eyes on his pale chest. So much more muscle rippling beneath the skin than my own body. "Please, Yami. Please let me touch." My voice is small and needy. I control my tone to please him. He smirks and waves one of his hands slightly from its place crossed over his chest. I rise up slowly and reach a hand forward to feel his body. It's as cold as the rest of him, but smoother and so very strong. I marvel at the delicious amount of muscle on his torso, not bulky but enough to get the job done. In a fit of bravery, I leaned forward and traced my tongue over his abs. His growl was a pleased one and he fisted a hand in my hair to guide me.

We shifted into a better position as I used my mouth to map his chest. He smirked evilly down at me and flicked open the button of his pants. I lifted my gaze to his eyes and found the red iris dilated with pleasure and there was a demanding smirk on his face. I swallowed nervously but helped him out of his clothes, leaving us both very naked. I took in his manhood with a virgin's wonder. He shifted his hips forward in a blatant act of demanding. I lowered my mouth to the swollen length, testing it with my tongue when I got close enough. My Yami was surprisingly patient and didn't ram it down my throat as I unknowingly teased him. I softly lapped at the head, tasting the pre-cum gathered there. It was salty and sort of bitter, but not unpleasant. I took the head into my mouth and sucked lightly. It felt weird in my mouth but I blazed forward, desperate to please my Yami. I took some more down my throat, going slowly to avoid gagging.

Unfortunately for my first blowjob, my Yami was fairly impressive in length and girth, but luckily he didn't force my head down. After a few moments I found my nose buried in the soft white hair at the base. I relaxed and breathed through my nose, loving the musky scent. Tenderly I started to back up, very carefully running my teeth and tongue along the vein on the underside. My Yami growled and purred above me, aiding me in my bravery. When I reached the tip I planned to continue on but suddenly he wrenched my head back. He pulled my face to his and kissed me roughly. I mewled slightly into his mouth. When we parted I was breathless and my eyes were once again glazed. "Hmm… Not the best I've had, but pretty damn good for a first time. I'll make something of you yet, Hikari." I glowed at the praise despite its edge. Pleasing my Yami was all I wanted in life now that I had him back.

He forced me back to the ground, hovering above me with a satisfied smirk. My legs were forced open and in the same move two saliva coated fingers were rammed in. I threw my head back in a silent scream. My muscles spasmed around the digits. My Yami was apparently pleased as he licked up and down the length of my throat. The fingers made quick work of preparing me, not sparing too much time for my comfort. After a while though the third finger started to feel nice, as it brushed against nerves inside of me. I whimpered softly as they were withdrawn. "Forgive me, my Hikari, but the saliva is drying." I was confused for a moment before I felt my Yami's impressive manhood force its way inside of me, nearly dry despite the recent blowjob. I screamed loudly, letting my pain echo off the walls. My Yami growled low with pleasure. "How beautifully tight you are, Hikari." I forced the pain down and focused on making my Yami happy, as that was the most pleasurable thing in the world. For him, I could bare this.

His thrusts were harsh but even. They seemed to aim directly for that bunch of nerves that sent wild shivers and tremors up my spine. "Yami!" For calling out to him I was rewarded with an extra powerful thrust and an amazing kiss. His tongue lit fires inside of me as it danced along with my tongue. His hands traced my body almost lovingly. I had to be amazed at my perfect Yami. Only he could turn the joining of two souls to one body into the most erotic lovemaking session possible. I could feel his power already invading me as he slowly merged us. Lost in the passion of the moment I tangled my fingers in his soft hair and cried his name loudly into the night. Much to my pleasure, he bit down again on my throat. I sobbed happily into his shoulder, completely given in to him. As the thrusts lost coordination, I arched my back to press against him. I lifted my hips to meet every powerful thrust. I begged him and every God I could think.

One hand around my own length was enough to bring me off, as I spilled myself all over my abdomen. "Well done, Hikari. Let us become one now." I screamed his name for the world to hear as he came inside of me. The world stopped spinning as our minds, bodies, and souls combined in the most primal way possible. I allowed myself to be carried away, swept away, in the flood of pleasure, pain, and destiny.

* * *

One heartbeat started to slow. One body started to come down from the orgasmic tremors and spasms. One mouth gasped for breath. Two hands clenched in fists by his sides. One neck had two fang marks, that would surely scar, and blood dripped lightly down the side of the neck. Two eyes, dark auburn with beautiful pricks of red, slowly regained focus of the room. One boy sat up, fatigued but satisfied. He stood on wobbly legs, making his way to his clothes. He pulled on his pants and buckled his belt. Slipped on his shirt and went in search of his jacket. He tripped slightly over raised boards, somewhat unaware of his surroundings. He smiled as he found his jacket, slipping it on against the cold. He licked his still bloody lips and smirked as he trailed his tongue over his fangs. Somewhere deep inside of the boy, another boy slept peacefully in his own mind. He was content to just give up control to his beloved Yami. And so, finally in control, the Yami strode off into the night, smug and victorious. He had a body again, no matter how much or how far his host ran he would _always_ be running full speed ahead towards him.


End file.
